


雀熊 / FRIEND ZONE . 下

by RinaSakurai



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinaSakurai/pseuds/RinaSakurai
Relationships: Jeon Woong/Park Woojin
Kudos: 5





	雀熊 / FRIEND ZONE . 下

/  
  
到家的时候，朴佑镇还有点晕乎乎的，怎么小雄哥突然就愿意回家了呢？  
田雄脱了羽绒服朴佑镇才发现他身上穿的是舞台上那件白衬衣。  
“哥？！你怎么穿着这个回来了？”朴佑镇倒吸一口凉气，语气里满是诧异。  
“啊，因为这个本来就是我自己买的衣服。”田雄走进自己房间，把外套挂好 ，衬衣从手臂上滑落，露出手腕上系着的一截黑色蕾丝飘带，衬得肌肤愈发白皙。  
“所以现在佑镇知道错了吗？”  
田雄转了个身在床上坐下，虽说是仰视，语气却是高高在上的质问。  
田雄一提起这个话题，朴佑镇就开始低头，“知道了知道了，以后会学着控制自己不乱吃醋的，你别再不理我了。”  
“好啦。”田雄一下笑出来，笑声很轻快，不像是在生气的样子，“怎么你还委屈开了，明明是你自己先不理我的。”  
“行了该干嘛干嘛去吧，我要去洗澡了。”  
  
/  
  
朴佑镇住在主卧，是有单独浴室的，所以平常公用的浴室都是田雄在用。  
朴佑镇洗好了澡也吹干了头发之后才觉得有点口渴，便去厨房倒了杯水喝，一边喝着一边从厨房走出来刚好碰到了从浴室里出来的田雄，又是那件白衬衣，甚至只有那件白衬衣，两条大白腿光溜溜地暴露在空气里，头发还是湿的，田雄正拿着毛巾在擦。  
两个人面对着，一时沉默。  
“佑镇，做吗？”  
田雄突然说。  
  
/  
  
进房间的过程朴佑镇完全像是失了忆，反应过来的时候已经坐在了田雄床上，上身的睡衣也不见了踪影。  
田雄跨坐在朴佑镇身上，手不安分地在朴佑镇身上作乱，“我以前看你跳舞的时候就在想，佑镇的腹肌摸起来应该手感很好吧。”  
田雄低下头看他，眼睛亮亮的像是藏了星星，朴佑真被他直白的带着兴奋的眼神看得有点不好意思，手在床上胡乱摸了几下发现了之前绑在田雄腕上的蕾丝飘带，便慌不择路地用它盖住了田雄的眼睛，在他脑后打了个结，还差点手一抖打成死结。  
“原来佑镇喜欢这样吗？”田雄说着抬手摸了摸蒙在眼上的东西。  
为了避免田雄再说话，朴佑镇一低头堵住了他的嘴，朴佑镇没什么接吻经验，之前几次也只是嘴挨嘴碰一下而已，朴佑镇不得章法地乱来，虎牙磕在田雄唇上牵出些许痛感。  
田雄不得不用手臂圈住朴佑镇的肩膀，微微打开嘴唇探出一点舌尖去引导他，同时手指摩挲在他后颈安抚着。  
朴佑镇学得很快，不一会就反客为主，把田雄吻得气喘吁吁，嘴唇微肿，红得一看就知道是做了什么坏事，还覆着一层薄薄的水光，诱人得很，引得朴佑镇又亲了再亲，不过倒是温柔了许多。  
朴佑镇的手不知道何时摸进了衬衣里，这才发现田雄竟然是连内裤也没穿，“哥这是干嘛？摆明了要勾引我吗？”朴佑镇咬着田雄的耳朵，热气打在他耳畔。  
“是啊，”他低下头找到朴佑镇的锁骨，吮上，一个一个印着红印子，身下那物硬硬的，抵在朴佑镇腹间，已然是情动的样子。  
这时衣物就显得十分碍事了，厮磨之间，两人不知不觉就已赤裸相对，除了那片蕾丝，田雄不让摘，说感觉不错，戴着也行。  
田雄被放倒在床上，朴佑镇覆上身去，手往下探，虽然他对这种事还没经验，但是总归是见过猪跑的。  
触手顶端已溢出不少清液，田雄因为视野受限其他的感官就变得格外灵敏，尤其还是敏感的地方，再加上平日里自己解决的也少，算是憋了一段时间，于是还没等朴佑镇的手多动几下，便呻吟着射了出来，整个人都软得没有了力气。  
“哥，可以了吗？”朴佑镇的脑袋埋在田雄颈窝里，呼吸有些重，带着情欲的味道，他实在是有些忍不了了。  
田雄没说话，只是拉着朴佑镇的手往他身后去，朴佑镇这才发现田雄后穴湿濡一片，显然是提前扩张过了。  
“进来吧......啊！”田雄话还没说完朴佑镇就是一个挺身，原本的喘息一下变成了高昂的呻吟，被填满，被包裹，两人几乎是同时发出了一声满意的喟叹。  
朴佑镇没什么技巧只知道用力蛮干，自己怎么舒服怎么来，也亏得是天赋异禀，倒也不是器大活烂，田雄今天实在是耗费了太多力气，这会只能随着朴佑镇的顶弄而动作，而浮沉。  
田雄白嫩的小腿挂在朴佑镇的臂弯间，娇嫩的皮肤上是被吮出的点点红痕，小腹下那物挺立着，股间小洞随着朴佑镇的进出偶尔翻出些许红色的嫩肉。  
田雄从不掩饰自己的声音，愉悦的声音时不时从唇齿间溢出，倒是朴佑镇时不时难为情地去堵他的嘴，啃得唇瓣愈发红肿，水光潋滟，有时被干的狠了，便发出小声的呜咽，喊着朴佑镇的名字，似是在撒娇讨饶，朴佑镇自是听他的，刻放轻了动作他却又央着快一点狠一点用力一点，搞得朴佑镇情动更甚，动作也狠，时不时摩擦到那处特殊的软肉，眼泪便不受控制的从眼眶中溢出，打湿了蒙在眼前的蕾丝布料，连呻吟都带了些哭腔。  
“唔...佑镇...想看你...”也不记得是第几次在快要到顶的时候，田雄突然生了几分恐惧，他好想看见朴佑镇，朴佑镇听他这么说便一伸手扯掉了他眼上的遮蔽。  
再没动几下，田雄就到了顶，而朴佑镇也几乎是同时，朴佑镇低下头，田雄白净的一张脸此刻尽是高潮后的红晕，眼角眉梢尽是媚色，像是一块甜美的小蛋糕，勾人得很，只想让人一口吞下，一吃再吃。  
“唔，不行了，好累，要睡觉了。”  
“好，那我们先去洗澡啊。”  
  
至于后来，反正夜还长，就不必多说了。


End file.
